Solve for $t$, $- \dfrac{4t + 5}{5t - 4} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $5t - 4$ $ -(4t + 5) = \dfrac{5t - 4}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ -3(4t + 5) = 5t - 4 $ $-12t - 15 = 5t - 4$ $-15 = 17t - 4$ $-11 = 17t$ $17t = -11$ $t = -\dfrac{11}{17}$